I Want to Die
by kulisu
Summary: Story's from the reader's viewpoint. Based on the Dark Woods Circus series. Rated T for later chapters.


Introduction: Imagine yourself as a young child. Of around 7 years of age. Large things excite you. Large things such as events. Also, this is in the past. Around the time WWI ended. Now, shall we start the show?

You've gone to the theatre with your mother. A new episode of your favourite series has just been released, and you can't wait to see it. "Mother, mother," you yell playfully "Come on! We're going to miss it if we don't hurry up!" You tug on her sleeve, trying to get her to run faster. Your mother just smiled and ran faster, as if playing along.

You and your mother are seated. The reel begins playing. You see something that catches your attention. It's a young girl. She appears to be dancing a seemingly never ending dance. Almost as if... she's mechanical. Though you did have to admire her beauty. She had eyes which appeared to sparkle. With long, flowing hair, you thought she could be the most beautiful person on earth. Then it starts to zoom out slightly. You see a small, yet extremely happy audiance. Then, these words appear on the screen. "Hello, hello! This is the circus. In our next performance, we'll show a smashing array of young performers! Children abandoned by God, yet still happy! Children who run across the stage with pride! They have no need to cry for help! They wear delicate, golden crowns atop their heads! They always keep smiling! Ohh, the thrills! HAPPINESS! Drop by and see them! Drop by and see them!"

The thing you just saw scared you somewhat. You could also swear you saw 'DEFORMITY!' flash somewhere in there... But you weren't worried. You thought the circus looked like fun. "Hey, mother, mother?" You somewhat pester her, but she holds together. "Yes, what is it?" "Can we go to the circus? It looks like lots of fun!" "Yes, but if you go, you can't stay here and watch this. Which'll it be?" "Hmmmm, circus!"

You and your mother are waiting in line for the circus. "Now, dear," she sweetly whispers "I'll be back in a few more minutes. I need to organize the tickets so we can get in. Stay in line?" "Yes!" You say, almost yell, determinantally. And you salute her. Just then a black kitten shows up next to you. You lean down to pet it and it runs away. "'Lil Kitty!" You yell, chasing it, hoping it comes back.

You've followed the kitten through a path in an almost pitch black forest. Though, strangely, you never noticed the change in surroundings. Suddenly, two women, who were pretty much giants, leaned down and studied you. "This is a beautiful new addition," the blonde haired woman said. "Yes. Be sure to get the... room ready by next month," the white haired girl added. You didn't know what they were talking about, so you quickly asked "Umm, I wanted to go to the cir-" The white haired girl gestured for you to be quiet, then said "Well, that's where you are. The lighter side of the circus." You trembled. "W-well, this doesn't look nicer..."

After a few hours of talking, the girls stood up, realising something. "That's right," the seemingly quiet blonde said. Though, it sounded more like whispering. "We haven't introduced yet." "Well," the loud, white haired girl butted in "My name is Haku Yowane. This here is my friend and co-worker, Neru Akita. Pleased to meet ya~!" All you could do was shake their hands. You felt quite weak. "Right, then. Come on into the circus, kid. Though I'm warnin' ya. Don't go anywhere near them. Especially the blue haired one. Try to look through these peep holes we set up.'K? Good."

You looked into the first room and gasped. _It... It couldn't be... REALLY? _You see two twins who are stitched together. Though, their expressions are vastly different. The one on the left seemed depressed and as if he wanted to see help. While the one on the right looks like she's enjoying it a lot. She smiles and giggles whenever her twin looks worse. It's as if she's saying "It's very fun!", while he's saying "I want to die, get me out of here." You feel a bit sorry for them, but one seems to be enjoying it. So you don't worry too much.

You move on and check the second room. You see the girls cute and pure face and you think that there's nothing wrong with her. Well, other than those painful-looking acid burns... And she seems blind... Haku sneaks up behind you. "Kid. Look at the girls legs. No matter how strange of a request this is, just do it, 'K?" You look down. You see and get goosebumps. Goats...legs...? That would mean her entire lower body would have been cut off, then had a goat replace it? That's really cruel... Not only that, she just looked like her one wish would be to be with her parents. Living a normal life. Sure, she looked spoilt and a bit like a diva, but NOBODY deserves this! You start to wish silently for their happiness. That they'll one day get their dreams. Thinking about this so much was starting to make a small catch in your throat. It felt like a dagger slowly cutting at the skin. Extremely painful. However, you didn't want to be caught weak infront of Haku and Neru. Who knows what they could do to you? And so, you relluctantly move onto the last one...

Once you see the state this poor boy is in, you have to at least tear up. The young male - the blue haired one you were warned about. The thing about it that made you sad about this was the blood dripping out of his mouth. Neru speaks up, for the first time in half an hour. "Here. I'll let you see inside the child's mind and heart." First, you see his mind. And his thoughts. They're played out to you, somewhat like an animation and tape. '_All I desire... All I've ever desired... That one taste... The taste of a human. I've smelt it before; the blood having a delicious scent. However, they only ever fed me specialty food. No one ever once fulfilled my dream of being able to naw on human bone, or check the raw meat inside. Now, with this new body... I can finally taste it. In this circus. The Dark Woods Circus.' _"Wha..." you were almost speechless. "Dark Woods Circus? All I wanted was a nice afternoon of entertainment. And... eating humans? Is that what he desires?" "Don't be so stingy," Neru had surprised you again "Listen to his heart aswell. The heart is more truthful." You decided to. If you do this, they might let you escape. _'Why? Why do I have to be here? Everybody mistreats me... They all peer and call me a cannibal. Why can't anybody realize that's not the truth? I never wanted to hurt anybody. Just to live a life by myself. And to have some happiness. It's not fair! They're not forcing this onto me, however. It's this mind that's forcing it. Why? Why? I could go on for ages, but... I just want people to know I'm not behind this... I want to die...' _You suddenly realize. "You two replaced his brain? With..." You think for a while and remember the number one prority - bone. "... a dog?" Your voice was shaking a lot by now. You couldn't believe the things they'd been put through. "Exactly," spoke Haku "He was a dog. Good guess." And you instantly burst into tears.

Haku and Neru leaned towards you. You felt extremely nervous and scared. You could hear your heart beating and were pretty sure they could, too. Neru started taking you to an unkown place. That's when your mother found you. "MOTHE-" Neru dug her nails into your back, making you choke up blood. As soon as you heard the last words you'd ever hear from your mother, you choked up the remaining blood in your body.

You awaken, two weeks after your trip to the circus. You thought you'd be dead, but no. The co-workers had collected blood from the blunette's victims. They'd poured it into you. Then, you saw something. You were in a dark room with fatal injuries...


End file.
